The Shadows
by The Light In The Forest
Summary: takes place after D.H Its Albus first year at Hogwarts and its filled with mystery and murder. When Albus meets two strange girls his life is turn upside down. Disclamer: I dont own H.P,J.K Rowling does.


Albus watched his fathers figure fade into the distance, as he turned away from the window his stomach welled with excitement. He was going to Hogwarts!!

"What house do you think we'll be in?" Rose asked nervously.

"Hopefully Gryffindor" he anxiously replied. The sliding door of the compartment opened slowly and a short skinny boy in dusty robes entered.

"C... can I sit here" he asked cautiously in a squeaky voice, his head was shaking his spiky brown hair. He had the over all appearance of a mouse.

"Sure" Albus replied

"By the way" the mousey boy said "my name's Alex"

"What house do you wanna be in?" Rose asked. Rose was able to strike up a conversation with almost anyone; wizard and muggle alike. Albus didn't join in to their conversation about how badly they wanted to be in Gryffindor; and spent his time looking out the window at the changing scenery instead.

The train gave a sudden lurched and stopped, but before Albus practically noticed it started again, Uh I have to go to the bathroom" Alex mumbled as he quickly left the compartment, Rose looked around nervously and for the second time that day the sliding door to the compartment opened.

Two first year girls stood side by side at the threshold of the compartment. The taller one could have been a very short third-year and the other a young second-year.

Both had angular faces; the shape of a rounded diamond. The taller one had platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, the short one had golden hair and dark green eyes; they had no blemishes on their pale faces, they were undoubtedly beautiful.

"Can we sit here" the tall one asked; she had a deep silky smooth voice.

"All the others are full" The other added in a perkier voice.

"Sure… I guess" Alex mumbled

"By the way I'm Aphrodite" said the taller one as she loaded up their bags "and this is my twin sister Athena"

After the girls entered the compartment an awkward silence settled, Rose kept looking at Albus nervously and then back at the twins. The trip seemed to last ages. When they finally reached Hogwarts Albus, Rose, and Alex eagerly left the train.

"First years!! Follow me!!" a deep voice bellowed, Albus instantly recognized it as Hagrid's. The three of clambered into a small boat and started heading towards the castle.

"There was something odd about those girls and I know it!" Rose rattled in an apprehensive whisper "they couldn't have been standing around for half the trip! They must have gotten on when the train stopped!"

Rose continued mumbling to herself for the entire walk up to the great hall, when they arrived, the appearance of it took their breath away. Albus was to busy looking around to listen to the deputy headmaster Slughorn (**Okay quick AN: I couldn't think of any one else. don't get mad at me) **talk about the sorting hat, and before he knew it, it was almost his turn. The only people ahead of him were the mysterious twins; Aphrodite and Athena. Aphrodite was first, she gracefully walked up to the chair and sat down, barely after the hat touched her head it shouted out "RAVENCLAW" and she went to join the cheering Ravenclaws.

Athena was called up next; the hat contemplated a moment longer and then it called out "RAVENCLAW' again and she left the chair to join her sister at the Ravenclaw table.\

Albus barely heard Slughorn call his name, his stomach started doing flips, when he sat down Slughorn put the hat on his head it thought for a moment and the called out "GRYFFINDOR". Albus practically jumped for joy as he walked toward the cheering Gryffindors. Soon after Rose joined him at the Gryffindor table and Alex; the boy they had sat with on the train; went to Hufflepuff.

After a hardy meal the students were show to their dorms Albus and Rose were at the front of the line, near the perfect that was chaperoning them. McGonagall, the headmaster rushed towards the perfect

"Joseph" she squealed, Albus could barely hear them "A student has been murdered on the Hogwarts Express!"

".


End file.
